


Bible Black

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Choking, Coitus Interruptus, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking, Super Saiyan Rose, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots where you get up close and personal with Goku Black.
Relationships: Goku Black/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195





	1. Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have a mild obsession with Goku Black. And thus, my down spiral into madness has begun. This is basically going to be my dumping grounds for all the smutty stuff I can think of with this almighty and disgustingly beautiful god. Chapters will vary in length, depending on my motivation. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

He must have got a real kick out of this. After all, why would he pounce on you the moment you got out of the shower? He must have been stalking you, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Who knows how long he had been there, lurking in the shadows? His ambush was unexpected and you let out a soft gasp as he pinned you back against the wall, strong arms caging you in. You held your towel tight against your body, trying to at least save some of your dignity as you stared up into his inky black eyes. 

"Good evening" you spoke.

It was all you could manage to say before your voice started to crack. You weren't sure what else you were supposed to say. Black had never done something like this before and you were stumped. You were at a loss with what to do or even say to him. He clicked his tongue at you as you attempted to conceal yourself from him. The effort was in vain.

"You can't hide from me" he whispered huskily.

His hand wound into the fabric of your towel before he ripped it off you, letting it flutter to the floor. A wicked smile curled his lips, his hungry eyes drinking in your shivering frame. You weren't sure if you were shivering from the cold or the excitement. Goosebumps started to prickle your flesh and it suddenly became more difficult to breathe. Black’s hand gripped the curve of your hip, pulling you closer to him. His nose brushed against your neck as he inhaled deeply, a low hum rumbling in his chest. You could feel the heat radiating off him and it was enough to stave off the chill in the air. His tongue traced his top lip slowly and your eyes followed the subtle movement. 

"I'm going to indulge myself."

He spoke like you were some type of exotic delicacy. He was going to savour your taste and the thought made your stomach do flips. His lips were so tantalisingly close but before you could close the gap, he was lifting you up off the ground. You squealed in surprise, clinging to him like a lifeline at the sudden shift in position. He chuckled deeply with amusement as he manhandled you with no effort on his part. You were always astounded that he was so easily able to handle you like you were a rag doll. 

"Do I weigh anything to you?" you inquired.

He hummed in thought before he shook his head. "No. It's like holding a couple of grapes."

You opened your mouth to give a response but all that came out was an undignified shriek when he dropped you onto the bed unceremoniously. You scooted further along the bed, your bare back sliding along the cold sheets. Black slowly crawled over to you, eyes trained on you like a predator stalking his prey. And by the wild glint in his eye you could tell that he was going to devour you. 

Your back hit the headboard with a soft thud and you couldn’t go any further. You were trapped. His hands trailed over your damp skin, making your nerves tingle with anticipation. You could never tell what Goku Black was going to do next. He was a wild card. It all depended on what mood he was in. He could be unpredictable and hard to figure out. It was difficult trying to unravel that mystery. It could be saved for another time. A time when he wasn't giving you a downright sinful look that sent heat straight between your thighs. 

He settled himself between your legs, his knee brushing against your aching sex. You sucked in a sharp breath, biting your lip to keep your pathetic whimpers under control. He tilted his head at your sound, his single earring clicking from the movement. He knew what effect he was having on you; he was just being coy about it. And it only served to excite you even further. His thumb traced your bottom lip as he contemplated. 

"How much can you take, Pet? I'd like to find out" he purred. 

That was the only warning you got before his lips captured yours in a searing kiss. You groaned when his tongue slipped into your mouth, the wet muscle sliding along your own in a sinful dance. His hand cupped your face, fingers digging into your jaw to keep your mouth open. Your hands found his sturdy shoulders, your fingers twisting into the thin material of his shirt. It left nothing to the imagination and you loved to trace your fingers along the dips and curves in his muscles. He had an impressive physique and it never failed to make you weak in the knees. You felt his chest rumble, a low growl bubbling up his throat as he grabbed the back of your head, fingers pulling your hair as he kissed you harder. Teeth and tongue clashed in the bruising kiss, the intensity making your skin start to burn like a raging fire. 

You had to part when the need for oxygen burned in your lungs. You took in a big gulp of air, filling your lungs as you tried to regain control of your breathing. You heart beat was so loud you could hear it pounding in your ears and you were sure that Black could hear it as well. You weren't given much of a respite before his lips were on you again, caressing any skin available to his hungry mouth. 

His lips traced the curve of your neck, his tongue darting out to taste your skin. Your head tipped back as you softly moaned, your eyes fluttering with pleasure. He watched with a satisfied smirk when you exposed your throat to him. You were completely submissive and at his mercy. It astounded him. You were so vulnerable and if he wanted to, he could rip out your throat. But you were the first one he didn’t want to do that to. You had a strange effect on this stolen body.

He dug his teeth into your soft flesh, fangs breaking through your skin like a knife through warm butter. A scream stuck in your throat when you felt the pain ripple through you, hands clasping his clothes with a tight grip. Your feet scrabbled across the bed, your body twisting underneath him. He had bit you hard enough to draw blood and you could feel it slowly seep from the wound. The taste of your blood on his lips was simply divine. He groaned against your skin, his tongue chasing the trail it left behind. Your face felt like it was on fire and even if it was painful, you were enjoying every second of his teeth in you. You whimpered as his tongue flicked over the wound and you could tell it was going to leave a mark in the morning. Just another trophy to add to the collection. 

His lips trailed over the swell of your breasts and past your ribcage as he moved lower down your body. He nestled himself between your legs, holding them open with his hands. His lips skimmed up your sensitive thighs, his nose tickling your soft skin. You jumped in his grasp when you felt his tongue and teeth leaving behind marks in your sensitive areas. It was hard to contain your small moans of delight as the sensations danced across your skin. He peered up at you through thick lashes, a smirk painting his lips. 

"Oh my, you're trembling" Black cooed.

It was true. You hadn't realised how violently you were shaking underneath him. You weren't scared. Far from it. The anticipation was just killing you and it only made your arousal grow hotter until it started to ache. You were desperate for him. By the look on his face, he knew it too. 

Your breath hitched when you felt him place his mouth against your wet heat. The sound he made when he lapped at you made your stomach twist and knot with heat. He groaned from the taste that danced on his tongue as he grabbed your legs, hoisting them over his shoulders for better access.

His hands held your hips down when you tried to buck into his mouth and you were forced to feel every sinful drag of his tongue. You threaded your hands through his thick hair, your fingers delving through the soft locks. You panted as his tongue flicked and teased your clit, rubbing small circles in the sensitive bundle of nerves. You almost bit your tongue when you felt his teeth applying light pressure, making your arousal skyrocket. He was determined to make you scream for him with just his tongue alone. You made such sweet music for him.

The noises you made for him only spurred him on, his tongue digging deeper into your core. You gasped and moaned as you felt his tongue move in and out of you faster, wriggling against your tight walls. You whined loudly, grabbing a fistful of his dark hair and urging him to continue. The hot coil in your stomach threatened to snap at any moment and it made your toes curl as you chased after the feeling.

You screamed his name when you finally reached your climax, your thighs tensing as you went over the edge into euphoria. Black could taste the sudden rush on his tongue and he held you in place as he languidly lapped up your sweet nectar. Your legs were shaking as you twitched uncontrollably from your orgasm and your grip on Black went limp. He let go of you with a loud pop and it felt like you could finally catch your breath.

“What an exquisite taste” Black mumbled.

His fingers replaced his mouth, keeping the pleasure alive and tingling through your system. He crawled back up your body, watching your face scrunch up with pleasure as the heat slowly started to trickle in the pit of your stomach again. His lips were on your skin again, fingers toying with your swollen clit as his warm mouth wrapped around a pert nipple.

His tongue flicked over the sensitive tip, gasps leaving your mouth as you melted under his touch. You arched your back, letting out a lewd moan as you felt his teeth gently tug and pull at the hard bud. The heat was gathering between your legs again and the sensation continued to grow the longer he toyed with you, making you whimper softly. He released your breast with a wet pop, a predatory light shimmering in his eyes.

“Stay” he commanded.

All touch ceased as he suddenly pulled away from you. You missed the warmth but you dare not chase after him. You knew you’d just end up back on the bed anyway. You stayed still, your heart feeling like it was in your throat and your fingertips jittered with nerves. Your eyelids were heavy and it was becoming harder to keep them open. You gasped when you felt Black on you again, his lips kissing your face to entice you into staying awake for him.

“You can’t sleep just yet” he purred. “We’re only just getting to the good bit.”

As far as you were concerned, everything else could be classified as the “good bit.” You shuddered as you felt him press his naked body flush against you. You could feel his hard warmth press into your pelvis, his skin hot and flushed with arousal.

“Black” you whispered breathlessly. “Please.”

“No. But if you keep begging I may just relent” he whispered hotly in your ear. “Even for a filthy mortal.”

His words crawled over your skin and your body was bathed with a sudden hot flush. You squirmed under his touch as he continued to torture you slowly, enough to drive you wild as he held your hips steady, preventing you from bucking onto him. He wouldn’t let you win that easily. You had to work for it.

“Please” you whimpered, trying to find the strength to speak. “I need you.”

You felt a harsh slap on your thigh causing you to hiss in pain from the sudden impact. He wanted you to do a lot better than that. You took a deep breath, scrambling around your brain for the right words. You had known him long enough to pull out the words to really stroke his ego.

“Almighty God, take pity on a lowly mortal like me. Please ravish me and fill this filthy mortal with your divine seed.”

It felt like absolute filth dripping from your mouth but they were the words he wanted to hear. Black swallowed the needy whine that bubbled up your throat as your body so willingly accepted him. He didn’t give you time to adjust and at this point, you didn’t really need any. Black started out a slow tempo, your bodies rocking together in unison. Just like every other time you knew that his slow pace wouldn’t last long before his hips started to piston into you. You enjoyed the slow burn while it lasted.

You moaned lowly, your hands clawing at his back as liquid hot pleasure coursed through your veins from the ecstasy swimming through your body. You wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper as you rocked against him, creating heated friction between you. He groaned, his hands holding your hips in a bruising grip as he thrusted into your body harder. 

You groaned, feeling his cock drag against your walls with every firm thrust of his hips. The coil in your gut wound tight, the heat almost becoming unbearable. You could feel yourself aching for another release. You rolled your hips forward, your pace becoming sloppy as you almost reached your end. His member brushed against your sweet spot, causing you to whine lowly. He loved the delicious sound you made and he abused that one spot, drawing out the same erotic sound every time. He tucked his hands under your backside, raising your body and deepening the penetration of his thrusts. The new angle made his pelvis rub against your clit with every push of his hips. It was all too much at once.

The coil shattered in your stomach and your body was bathed in rapture once more. Black hissed under his breath, his fingers leaving bruises in your skin with his tight grip. You shuddered underneath him, writhing with ecstasy as his name fell from your lips several times. You were such a lovely sight to behold that it was so tempting to just end it all right then and there. But he endured. He wanted a little more out of you. He continued to bring rapture to your body, riding you through your blissful orgasm. Usually, this is where it would stop. That wasn’t the case tonight. Your body was assaulted by bliss that it didn’t seem to end. But that pleasure was starting to border on pain the longer it was dragged out and you squirmed in discomfort as Black continued.

"Black" you whined. "It hurts."

You dug your nails into his skin but his pace didn't ease up. You started to twitch from the overstimulation and the pain was starting to make your joints lock up. You shut your eyes, clenching your teeth as you felt a few stray tears well up behind your eyes. 

"Black" you whimpered softly. 

"Shhh, I know little one."

His voice was oddly gentle next to your ear. His hands started to rub your sore muscles, trying to coax you into relaxing for him. His fingers soothed the delicate bruises he left in your skin and your body started to unwind under his ministrations. You could feel his tongue against your cheek as he swiped away your stray tears. He kept rocking into you, moving your leg higher up his back to get a better angle. Your insides were like jelly and you couldn't muster up the strength to keep up with him anymore. The pleasure outweighed the pain but not by much. The heat slowly started to build up in your abdomen again. Every move he made felt amplified by your sensitive body and you weren't sure if you could take much more. He was just becoming too much.

His head dipped to the base of your throat, his tongue tracing the teeth marks he had left behind. The sound that escaped your parted lips almost broke his sanity. You were reduced to a mess of incoherent screams as he fucked you hard into the mattress. He made you feel so god damn good and full. It was pathetic but all you knew in this moment was him. 

Black could feel your walls slowly tighten around him once more and he knew you were close again. You were so hot and wet around him as he snapped his hips into you. His movements started to become rough and erratic, his pace not ceasing until he finally reached his limit. He buried his face into your skin, your intoxicating smell tickling his nostrils as he buried himself deep within you. You whined when you felt the warm rush of fluids coat your insides and it was enough to send you over the edge into oblivion with him. Having you flutter around his cock while he came was like heaven. His teeth found your skin again and he dug his fangs in, grunting and growling as he emptied himself in to you. 

You felt his lips against yours. You melted against him but you couldn’t muster the strength to return the gesture. It was sloppy and unrefined but he didn’t seem deterred by this fact. He kept his lips firmly locked with yours, holding onto you until the throbbing and the shaking stopped.

When he pulled away from your red and swollen lips, you felt a rush of relief as you caught your breath. Your heart was hammering inside your chest and you were short of breath. Your body felt warm and slick with sweat. Your muscles twitched in pain from all the sores and bruises littering your delicate skin. You were tired and you couldn't force yourself to move.

Your partner shifted on top of you, pulling away as he sat up. You felt a flush of shame and embarrassment as you felt the viscous fluids from your love making slip out of your body. You didn’t realise how much of it there was. You tried to close your legs but Black gripped them and held them open, watching the display with a sick sense of satisfaction. He stared unabashed at the scene before him and it only made you want to curl up and die from the embarrassment. His eyes flicked up to your face, loving how red your cheeks were. A smile crept onto his face as he cooed your name. You turned your head away from him, trying to hide your mad blushing. He grabbed your chin, forcing you turn your head and look at him again. His thumb traced your bottom lip as he stared into your eyes.

“I won’t break you. Unless you want me to.”

You shivered. Some days, you wondered if that was actually true. You needed another shower. You had to wash away the feeling of your sins crawling over your back.

“I need to wash again.”

You felt the bed shift as Black stood and made his way over to the bathroom.

“Stay there Pet, I’ll run us a bath.”

You didn’t have the strength to protest. It wouldn’t have mattered. He did whatever he pleased. Your body may have ached but you had come to expect it by now with each encounter with Black. It was the price you had to pay to go to paradise and back.


	2. Worship Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out everyone. I'm back with more. Enjoy.

You were always such a lovey sight when you were on your knees for him. It was were you belong, admiring this sublime being from your place beneath him.

You take hardened warmth in your trembling hands. His cock twitches as you run your hand across it and your teeth sink into your lip to bite back an eager moan.

"Don't be shy now. Show me how you worship your God."

His voice alone had you trembling in desire. You needed no further encouragement as you pressed forward. You leave brief kisses as you trail your lips down his cock. Your tongue darts out to slide along the bottom until you reach the tip once again. You can hear the hum of approval as your hot mouth closed around the tip. 

Black threaded his fingers through your hair before forcing your head down further. You gagged around him, almost choking on your saliva as you were forced to take more of him in one swift motion. He groaned deeply, his breath hissing out through clenched teeth.

“You’re a perfect fit.”

His grip on your hair was painful as he moved you to a pace that he enjoyed, bucking his hips into your mouth. Your throat tightened around him pleasantly, squeezing ever so slightly each time you swallowed. He revelled in the broken whimpers and strangled noises you made as he used your mouth to pleasure himself.

It was hard for you to breathe with your nose almost touching his crotch. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes and your mouth burned from his rough treatment. Your hands dig into his thighs for purchase, nails biting into his skin. The pain only added to his arousal and you almost gagged with a sharp thrust of his hips.

His eyes were dark with mirth as he stared down at you, watching with mild interest as you struggled to accommodate him. Your cheeks were flushed a dark shade, tears pricking your eyes and your messy hair framing your cheeks. The sight made him quiver.

The noises he made sent heat trickling down your spine. You closed your legs, trying to alleviate the dull ache in your core. You could feel his cock pulsing in your mouth as he carelessly slid his cock back and forth on your tongue. You couldn't contain the moan that bubbled up your throat when he came on your tongue. What you weren't expecting, however, was for him to pull out of your mouth just so he could paint your face with his seed. 

You almost completely recoiled from the shock. You were a panting mess and your skin was burning with shame and arousal. You had never had something so degrading happen to you in your life. It was embarrassing but the ache between your legs couldn’t be denied. You would never admit out loud how much you actually enjoyed that. Black didn’t need any more ammunition to use against you.

You briefly forgot an important piece of information. Nothing could go unnoticed under this God’s scrutinising gaze. It was like he could read your thoughts. Everything you were was an open book to him. His lips curled into a feral grin as he grabs your chin with an almost painful grip.

“Look at you” Black cooed, voice bordering on a jeer. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you? Such a filthy mortal.”

You whimpered, squirming uncomfortably on your aching knees. His thumb swiped your chin, wiping away the saliva that had dribbled from your lips. Your tongue darts out to lick his arousal off your lips. The taste is bitter but it has you shuddering.

“Clean yourself up, Pet.”

“Yes, Master.”


	3. Pretty in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this colour not beautiful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a stupid little theory that sometimes Saiyans will accidentally trigger their Super Saiyan at random intervals. Like, for instance, during sex.  
On a side note, I swear to you if this story ever reaches 69 kudos, I will dedicate a 69 in a chapter. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyways, enjoy.

You looked so exquisite writhing beneath him. He would never tire of seeing you like this, at his complete and utter mercy. Only he could make you feel this way and it brought him a twisted sense of pride. Everything you were, belonged to Goku Black and him alone.

His hips snapped into yours at a relentless pace. You couldn't keep up with his speed. No matter how hard you tried you could never match his stamina. His cock was buried deep inside you as he reduced your insides to jelly. Your body was burning up with an uncontrollable fever, the heat gathering in the pit of your stomach and winding tight. Your hands clawed at his arms and back, trying to find purchase as he pushed your body higher and higher with ecstasy. Your breaths came out in short pants, your heart drumming loudly in your ears. 

He leaned forward slightly, burying his head in the crook of your neck as he inhaled deeply. Your scent tickled his nose and he ran his tongue over his lips as it flooded his senses.

"You take me so well" Black rasped, licking the shell of your ear.

You couldn't form a coherent response. All that fell from your lips was a broken cry of his name as he ground his pelvis into yours harder. His nails left marks on your hips and legs, the welts stinging with every twitch in your muscles. You weren’t sure how much more your body could take.

Black reached his hand up, fingers wrapping around your neck. Your eyes widened as you choked on a gasp. His grin was wicked, his obsidian eyes glinting dangerously as he squeezed your windpipe. Those few seconds of fear on your face was what made him growl. Your body spasmed, back arching as you suddenly couldn't breathe. For a brief second, you thought he was going to end it all right then. You clawed at his hand weakly, trying to pry his fingers off. His grip tightened and a sharp moan got caught in your throat.

This pain only served to amplify your pleasure and it felt incredible. You were starting to feel lightheaded, your movements becoming sloppy as your vision became blurry. Black hissed under his breath as your body started to become tighter around him. He hitched your leg higher over his waist, grinding his pelvis against you and abusing your sweet spot. All you could do was make strangled noises as your wind pipe felt like it was being crushed under his firm grip.

Everything was too much and you came undone, the coil in your stomach shattering into a million pieces. Black let go of your throat at the moment of your rapture, letting you breathe as your body writhed in euphoria. You were a wet, pulsing chamber around him and it was its own kind of torture. Your walls clenched down on him hard and his cock throbbed painfully, aching for a release. Your voice was broken as you screamed for him, chanting his name like a broken mantra. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore as he reached his limits.

He buried himself deep inside you, spilling his hot seed in you with a feral snarl leaving his lips. The sudden rush of pleasure caused an unknown side effect on him. He accidentally triggered his Super Saiyan when he unravelled. The change surprised him more than you. You would have laughed, if you weren't struggling to breathe and stay conscious. Black looked at his hands and they were trembling, the rush of adrenaline still coursing through his body. He had never had such a strong reaction to you. He cursed under his breath. He knew it was this stolen body that had caused the problem. This may prove to be troublesome. 

His eyes travelled back down you. You looked so beautiful with the moonlight dancing across your skin. Your neck was already starting to blossom with dark bruises and it would difficult for you to cover them. He had already littered your body with bite marks and scratches. He was still astounded that you could survive being put through such an ordeal. Your body was sturdy for a mortal.

You caught him staring at you. You reached up, tentatively brushing your fingers through rose-pink locks. You gave him a dopey smile, failing to find the energy to give him much more.

"You look pretty in pink" you murmured. 

Your hand fell limp as he caught your wrist. He stared at you; cool grey eyes boring into your face. He smirked against your skin before kissing the inside of your wrist. His lips brushed against your pulse and he could feel it hammering underneath your skin. 

“This colour is beautiful. It’s only natural that I suit it.”

You managed a weak laugh. His transformation had yet to fizz out. You didn’t really mind. You liked the look. He playfully nipped your fingers, tongue darting out to lick your digits. He could taste a mix of sweat and sex on your clammy skin. You smelled heavenly and he could lose himself in you all over again. He shifted in his position, his hips bumping yours. You could feel him twitching inside you again. You whined. Black smirked, brushing his thumb over your hip bones.

“Would you like to see how long you can last this time, Pet?”


	4. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the new year and my obsession for Black has yet to leave me. And until my obsession starts to mellow out a bit, I shall continue to sin. Hope you enjoy

You let out a content hum as the hot spray of the shower hit your back. You had been needing this all day. You hadn’t realised just how much until the hot water soaked into your skin, relaxing your muscles on contact. You let the water wash away the troubles of your day as you soaked up the warmth. 

Halfway through your washing routine you could have sworn you heard something rattling at the door. It was almost undetectable with the sound of rushing water pelting the tiles but somehow you managed to hear it. It didn't bother you too much. The door was locked so it wasn't like anyone could get in. Oh, how wrong you were. 

You started humming your favourite tune when the shower curtain was suddenly pulled back. You let out the most girlish, high pitched scream you had ever managed in your life. There he was, Goku Black entering your shower naked and in all his divine glory. 

"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing?!" you screeched.

Black gave you a stone-cold look, brows furrowed and lips turned in a pensive frown.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked with a flat tone.

"I'm in here!" you exclaimed.

He made a point of dramatically rolling his eyes as he closed the curtain behind him. 

"Calm down, Pet. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Well that may have been true but you didn't like him just barging in while you were taking a shower. Couldn't he just simply wait? And how the hell did he get in here? You were positive you locked the door. Your raging thoughts came to a stop when a sudden smell hit you. It was overpowering and almost made you gag. Your eyes widened as you finally noticed the state Black was in. He was covered in blood. It was caked into his skin and for a moment you couldn’t believe you hadn’t noticed it. Well, your mind had been preoccupied.

He stood under the spray, letting the water wash away the blood that was smeared onto his skin. You immediately stepped away, hoping that none of it would be flicked onto you. There was a flash of concern that crossed your face as you stared at Black and you were tempted to reach out to him. You weren’t sure why you felt a sudden pang of sympathy for him. You couldn’t quite place it. Against your better judgement you felt the need to reach for him.

"Black" you whispered. 

His eyes flicked over to you and he caught the worried look. A wide smirk split his face.

"You can relax. It's not mine."

Those words shouldn't have put your mind at ease but you felt relaxed knowing that he wasn't hurt. He tilted his head back, his ebony hair falling flat under the flow of water. You couldn't help but watch the water cascade down his figure. It flowed like a river down his body, rolling through every dip and incline in solid muscle. You had to pull your eyes away before you were caught staring and drooling over him like some piece of meat. 

Once the blood had peeled away from his skin he moved onto his hair. He had somehow got it caked in his mop of dark strands and it annoyed him. He was starting to pull at his hair and you were afraid he was going to start tearing clumps out. 

"Let me help" you said, retrieving a bottle of shampoo.

Black growled in the back of his throat. 

"I know how to wash myself" he hissed.

He faltered when he watched you bend over slightly. The adrenaline from his earlier rampage of carnage was still coursing through his veins. Seeing you in such a vulnerable position already had the gears in his head turning. It would be so easy for him to simply pin you against the wall and have his way with you. You didn't notice his sudden silence as you picked up the bottle and turned back to face him.

"Just let me help you before you rip out your own hair" you said. 

Black stared at you for a few long seconds before he sighed heavily.

"Fine."

You dumped a good amount of shampoo onto your hand before you moved closer to Black. You frowned. He was taller than you so it would be difficult to properly get at his hair. You crooked your finger to him. 

"Bend down."

He cocked a bemused brow at your sudden tone of voice.

"Oh, ordering me around now?"

You gave a despondent sigh. "Like I could control you."

He chuckled at your response before he complied with your request. He bent down, falling to his knees in front of you. You decided not to mention how good he looked down there and got to work instead. You distracted yourself by lathering his hair with the shampoo. The fruity smell tickled your nose as you rubbed it in, teasing out the knots in his hair with your fingers. Thankfully there wasn't too much blood and you were able to get it out with a few minutes of diligent work.

"All done" you announced.

Black immediately stood up, washing his hair under the spray. Watching the soap suds flow down his body made you weak in the knees. Why did he have to be so hot? As he washed the last of the shampoo out his eyes focused back on you. A smile slowly spread its way across his face and he suddenly grabbed you.

You squeaked in surprise as the bottle you had been holding collided with the ground with a loud thud. He curled his arm around your waist, crushing you against his firm chest. You wriggled in his grasp, a small gasp leaving your lips as you felt his hot breath hit your skin. His nose brushed against your neck as he inhaled deeply.

"I can smell you" he whispered huskily. "You’re thinking of something filthy."

Your eyes widened. Right, you forgot that he had a good sense of smell. He could no doubt smell the obvious arousal that was pulsing between your legs. 

He caught your lips in a searing kiss, teeth sinking into your bottom lip. You gasped sharply and his tongue darted into your mouth. You moaned against him, melting into the rough kiss. His tongue dominated your mouth, the slick appendage rubbing sensually against your teeth and tongue. You could barely breath through the bruising kiss, your body feeling like it was boiling. It was very warm in here and it wasn’t because of the shower anymore.

You had to part when the need for oxygen burned your lungs. Your breath came out in short pants, the steam of the shower making your breathing visible. Black held you close to his body and you whimpered, knees threatening to give out underneath you. His godly body was pressed up against you, his slick muscles against yours making your brain practically melt out of your ears. He grasped your chin, pulling you close until his lips were only a hairs breadth away from yours.

"Now I believe it's time you get on your knees for me, Pet."

A shiver crept up your spine from how husky he sounded. You could feel his excitement digging into your stomach and it only made the ache between your legs worse. You were prompt to obey his command.

You dropped to your knees in front of him, taking hard warmth into your hand. You ran your thumb over the slit, gathering the pre-cum that had already leaked out. He leaked like a faucet when he was horny and it made it easier for you to glide your hand over the swollen flesh. You placed your lips around the tip, gently sucking the head into your warm mouth. You heard Black growl above you, releasing a heavy exhale. Your tongue swirled around the tip, his taste dancing on your tongue. You moaned softly, rubbing your thighs together as your core ached to be touched. 

"Such a filthy mortal. Your lips look so pretty wrapped around me."

The filthy praise spilling from his mouth only made your arousal grow hotter. His words alone could have fire sparking in your stomach, his voice drenching your body in a hot flush. You sucked on him harder, rubbing your tongue against him with an eagerness to please him.

Black threaded his fingers through your damp hair, curling them almost painfully in your locks. You almost gagged when he pushed you further down his cock. You shouldn't have been surprised. You knew he wouldn't put up with your pace for long before he chose his own. You placed your hands on his strong thighs, keeping your jaw slack as he used your mouth to pleasure himself. He grunted above you, his skin burning from the ache deep in the pit of his stomach. Your mouth was warm and wet and felt heavenly wrapped firmly around his cock. He couldn't control his thrusts as he rolled his hips into your mouth, the moan that bubbled up your throat spurring him on. Tears started to prick the corners of your eyes, your jaw starting to ache from his rough pace. You could barely breath down here with your nose almost buried in his crotch.

He would have been delighted to finish in your mouth but there was something else that he ached for more. With reluctance he sharply tugged your hair, pulling you off his throbbing cock. You breathed deeply, greedily filling your lungs with much needed air as you coughed up the saliva that had been stuck in the back of your throat.

“Get up” Black commanded.

You quickly scrambled to your feet, almost falling back down as your legs wobbled. Your back hit the wall faster than you could comprehend, Black pressing you hard into the tiles. They were surprisingly cold against your clammy skin. You gasped sharply as his hands fondled your breasts. He brought his mouth down to them, his tongue flicking over one of the hard buds. Your back arched, the wetness gathering in your core. He bit down on a sensitive nub, causing you to cry out from the pleasure.

He pried your legs open, lifting them up and over his hips with one swift tug. The thought of him dropping you never really crossed your mind as he pressed you into the wall. He had a firm grip, you trusted that he wouldn’t let you both fall from grace. You shuddered against him as you felt his cock tease your wet lips. You whimpered softly, your nails digging into the hard muscles of his abdomen. You felt his chuckle against your skin, followed by a languid sweep of his tongue.

"My, already soaked for me" he teased. "Do you need me to fill you up that badly?"

You nodded. "Yes, please take me."

It seems you caught him in a favourable mood today. He usually dragged out the begging longer than this. In one swift motion he plunged inside of you and your body sang out with ecstasy. He didn’t wait for you to adjust as he dug his fingers into your hips and slammed you down hard on his throbbing cock. You squealed from the action, your head jarring against the wall as you keened.

“Ahh, fuck” you hissed.

Your arms coiled around his neck, holding onto him like a life line. You panted harshly as he thrusted in and out of you. You could feel your stomach start to form an intense knot, the coil winding tight as every movement sent your pleasure higher and higher. The noises that spilled from his parted lips drenched your body with a hot flush. You did your best to keep your own noises contained but it was hard when your body was so warm and wrapped up in intense rapture.

“Oh god.”

Incoherent words of praise started spilling from your mouth, earning you a sharp snap of his hips. His teeth were at your neck, his canines digging into your skin and leaving behind marks. You moaned with every single mark he left behind, a reminder of this encounter. His hips rolled into you, pushing you higher as the coil in your stomach wound tight. His hands palmed at your arse, spreading you wider as he picked up a brutal pace. You could feel his cock brushing up against your sweet spot and it made your spine tingle with warmth.

"Ah Black!" you yelped. 

“That’s it” he hissed through clenched teeth. “Scream for me.”

You screamed his name, your legs shaking around his waist as he thrust deep inside you. Your hands clawed at his back, trying to find purchase as he rutted against you, abusing the sensitive spot over and over again.

Your cries ricocheted around the bathroom as you reached your climax, your body pulsing with rapture. Pleasure flooded your veins with liquid hot fire and all the steam made you feel light headed. Black grunted hotly against your skin, your walls spasming around his aching cock. His pleasure mounted quickly as you continued to writhe around him, pushing him to the brink faster than he could have anticipated. With a guttural growl he came, spilling his seed deep inside you. His hips stuttered as he eased you both down from your pleasure highs, only stopping once he had been completely satiated.

Water continued to spit out of the shower head, flicking beads of warm water onto your flushed bodies. You felt Black shift, slowly placing your legs back to the floor. Your legs were shaking and you felt completely out of breath. The shower started to drench you with cold water and you hissed in disdain. You tried to move but it felt like the world was moving without you. All that steam really had made you giddy.

Black was quick to react and caught you when you started to lean a bit too far forward. His arm caught you around the waist as he sharply pulled you back against his chest. He tutted under his breath.

“Stupid girl. You know you need to wait.”

His words were harsh but they were true. It always took a lot out of you after every encounter with Black. Your body just simply couldn’t keep up with his stamina. You knew this but you really wanted to turn the damn shower off. You squirmed against him, pressing yourself closer to him to get away from the ice-cold water trying to spit at you.

“It’s freezing” you whined.

Black sighed deeply under his breath. You weren’t wrong. The cold water was also starting to irritate him. He brushed his lips against your damp hair. You could be such a silly little creature. He kept an arm around your waist, keeping you steady against him as he turned the shower off. He helped you out of the shower and the gesture touched you. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have his moments of affection. They were usually few and far between and it was hard trying to guess what would prompt his sudden shift in mood. It was best not to pry. You didn’t want to ruin it.

You tentatively wiped your body down with your towel before wrapping it securely around your body. When Black’s back was turned to you, you decided to check the door. You reached for the knob and tried to turn it. It didn’t budge. Just as you thought, it was locked. Your brow furrowed in confusion. Then how the hell did he manage to get in? You went tense when you were grabbed by the waist. Black pressed himself into your back, head resting on your shoulder.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

You couldn’t contain the curiosity gnawing at you. You had to know and the question came out before you could stop it.

“How did you get in?”

He chuckled, the vibrations dancing up your back. “Would you like me to show you?”

“Huh?”

Before you could answer him, everything around you shifted. One second you were standing in the bathroom then the next you were in your bedroom. The sudden change made your head spin and you felt queasy. You fell back into Black and lost your grip on your towel. You groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose as you tried to centre yourself.

“Please never do that again.”

“You inquired how I got into the bathroom” Black replied.

You leaned your head back against his shoulder as you rubbed your temples.

“So, you’re able to teleport” you concluded. “Oh, joy for me.”

You could already tell this new technique was going to aggravate you. That meant he could suddenly be at your side whenever he damn felt like it. You could be doing anything and he might decide to show up. He was already insufferable with his near impeccable timing. One example that jumped to mind was the shower you had just taken. You sighed. Just one more thing you had to look out for.


	5. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On one of my previous chapters I said if this story ever got over 69 kudos I would write a chapter for it. It took me a while but I am living up to that promise. Sorry if it's short but I hope you enjoy

It surprised you that Goku Black would suggest this. Well, suggested was putting it nicely. He more or less demanded that you sit on his face without even batting an eyelash. You barely got in a word of protest before he was yanking your hips towards his face. You were a little self-conscious that your ass would be in his face but if you didn't do it, he was going to do it for you.

Since you didn't want him to manhandle you, you took it upon yourself, placing your face near his hardening cock as you spread your legs by his face. As you seated yourself a random thought flitted across your mind. How the hell did he even know about this position? Wasn't he a Kai before stealing Goku's body? Perhaps he had a lot of free time on his hands to study? Now there was something interesting you could think about for a while. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt his tongue suddenly penetrate your opening, causing your spine to go rigid.

"Ah! Black!" you squawked.

You tried to close your legs, but in your current position it was quite difficult. You could feel a flush of embarrassment crawl over your skin at the way you were presented for the god. You didn’t doubt he could see everything from down there. Black withdrew his tongue for a moment, a smirk crawling across his face. 

"You're more vocal than usual" he drawled. "Whatever is the matter?"

Your face was burning and you didn't have to look to know he had a smug look on his face. His arrogance was practically oozing out of him.

"I have your nose halfway up my arse, for one" you mumbled through clenched teeth. 

You gasped sharply when his tongue darted back in and started to trace your walls, effectively cutting you off before another biting remark could leave your lips. You almost completely lost your balance as his tongue searched for your sweet spot. Your mind started to cloud over from the bliss, warmth pooling at the base of your spine with every slow flick of his tongue. You could feel his blunt nails biting into the skin of your thighs and you realised that you had to get to work before you provoked his ire. 

You sucked the tip of his cock into your mouth, your tongue flicking over the slit. Your hands fondled what your mouth couldn't reach and you were rewarded with a groan coming from between your legs. You slowly bobbed your head, your tongue rubbing sensually against heated flesh. Black’s tongue was faster than yours and it was becoming harder to concentrate with such divine pleasure running rampant around your body. 

Your pace was slowing down and it didn't go unnoticed. In your defence it was getting hard to focus when his tongue was hitting all the right places, causing your knees to buckle and your arms to shake. You might be on top but you were certainly not the one taking charge. Irritated by your lack of service he decided to completely pull away from you. You whined at the loss of heat, trying to push your hips back to make him pick up where he left off. He kept out of your reach, his hands keeping your hips still.

“You’re getting greedy, mortal” he chided.

You realised he wasn't going to tolerate you slacking off. He was all about his own pride and gratification. If he was going to put effort into it, then you would have to match it or he'd simply hold your pleasure hostage. 

He was still able to reach around and push your head down, forcing more of his pulsing length into your mouth. A strangled sound was torn from the back of your throat, your eyes pricking with unshed tears as you almost choked. You tried to focus, hoping that if you tried, he would bless you again with that wonderfully sinful mouth. It was a long, tortuous moment but he finally begun to feel satisfied with your effort.

"That's more like it" he hissed through clenched teeth. 

A loud moan erupted from your mouth as he inserted a finger, making you feel the strain in your gut again. He sucked your sensitive clit into his mouth as he pounded away ruthlessly, his tongue and finger torturing your body. The pleasure made you suck harder on him, your tongue lapping at the slow flow of juices he was emitting.

One more brutal push of his finger and you were screaming out in orgasm, your eyes fluttering as the tight coil in your stomach shattered. Your legs quivered around his head as he licked up the sweet essence. Body still weak from bliss you diligently continued to push Black towards his own release.

You knew he was close by the way his cock started to twitch in your mouth. He buried his nails into your scalp, pushing your head down and stuffing as much as he could into your mouth. He groaned lowly and you felt him explode in your mouth, the bitter taste almost making you pull back out of reflex. You showed him the same courtesy and licked him clean before you slowly slid off of him. 

You curled on your side, panting lightly as you tried to catch your breath.

“That was…interesting.”


	6. Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this so I'm just gonna leave this here and yeet myself. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

His tongue felt so good against your aching heat. Your teeth sank into your kiss swollen lips as you moaned. Your fingers pulled at the pillow behind your head as you arched your back into his touch.

"Ah Black, please don't stop" you whined. 

Your praise was rewarded with a hard suck to your clit and you almost came undone right then and there. He bathed your body with sweet rapture, your skin crawling with a hot flush as you burned with desire. His tongue probed everywhere. No part of you would be left untouched by his hungry mouth.

The heat clawed at your gut, your spine tingling with anticipation. Every swish of his tongue had you whimpering beneath him, your body twisting and writhing in his grasp. You moaned softly as his fingers brushed against your chest. He kneaded a soft breast with his calloused hand, his fingers tugging and pinching a rosy peak. You were so close to your relief you could almost taste it. 

Everything came to a screeching halt when the bedroom door suddenly opened. Your eyes snapped open and you shriek with surprise, jumping in Black's grip. You certainly weren't expecting to see Zamasu suddenly waltz in while you were in such a vulnerable position. 

You tried to roll out from under Black but he had a firm grip on the back of your legs. What the hell were you supposed to do? Everything was out and on display. You settled for crossing your arms over your chest, refusing to look at the kai as an embarrassed flush crawled over your skin. The feverish stroking of Black's tongue stopped the moment he had heard Zamasu walk into the room. You hadn't even noticed. It had felt like a bucket of cold water had been suddenly dumped on your pleasure and you were left to fizzle and dry out. 

"Pardon the intrusion" Zamasu droned.

“Ever heard of knocking?” you snapped.

You still refused to look him in the eye and your anger did little to affect him.

“It’s just a body. I don’t see the appeal” Zamasu replied bluntly.

“Wow, savage.”

You could hear it in the Kai’s voice when he spoke. He didn't care what he had just interrupted. Black let go of you with a wet pop. He swiped his thumb over his chin, wiping away the saliva and your sweet honey that had dripped from his mouth. His obsidian eyes flicked over to Zamasu.

"I'm trying to eat" he said, a low growl rumbling in his chest. "This better be good."

He still didn't move out from between your legs. At least he was covering up the private bits with most of his torso. He knew you got embarrassed when it came to being naked so at least he had the decency to hide you from the other man standing in the room. You weren't sure if Zamasu would even care. You really hoped he didn't. It would make the situation less embarrassing. 

"It's the Saiyan brat again" Zamasu spoke. “You might want to finish up."

At the mention of Trunks, you could feel Black's fingers dig into your legs, his nails threatening to break your skin. You squirmed under him but he didn't seem to notice. 

"He chooses the worst time to show up" he hissed under his breath. 

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine. I'll be out in a moment."

Zamasu bowed his head and took his leave, closing the door behind him. You let out a shaky breath, your tense muscles finally relaxing. Your heart was still beating frantically from your sudden scare. You almost died of a heart attack you really hoped that Zamasu didn’t pick up this new habit of interrupting. Well, the moment was completely ruined. The heat had died down to a dull ache, leaving you feeling hollow. You weren't sure how this could be salvaged. You moved under Black, almost rolling out from underneath him.

"Oh no you don't."

He quickly caught your ankle, dragging you back to your previous position. You stared up at him in mild surprise, your brow furrowing in confusion.

"I thought you needed to leave" you said.

"I despise leaving a job half finished." A wicked grin crawled over his lips. "Besides, you're almost done."

You opened your mouth to respond but all that came out was a strangled moan as he went right back where he left off. Your hands found his head, delving through his thick locks as you held on. His tongue resumed a relentless pace, twisting and coiling inside you to abuse your sweet spots. Heat sparked in your body once more, building rapidly under Black’s ministrations. His thumb brushed against your clit, stroking you in time to the feverish thrusting of his tongue. A string of moans and curses tumbled from your parted lips as you trembled in his grasp. The coil in your gut was ready to snap from the tension, your feet scrabbling across the bed sheets as your body ached for a release.

“Cum for me. Now.”

You obeyed his command your orgasm taking a hold of you, bathing your body with sweet rapture as you cried out his name. Your body flushed with warmth as you writhed uncontrollably, ecstasy filling your veins with liquid fire. It took another long moment before you became still, Black continuing to lick his lips to finish off his meal. He even popped his fingers into his mouth, licking away all the sweet honey that had stained his skin. You tried to ignore the lewd display as Black finally got off you, creating some distance between you. 

"I won't be gone long" Black said.

You forced yourself to sit up, legs still shaking in the aftermath of your rapture. You scooted to the edge of the bed as Black straightened himself out, retying his sash. You go to stand up, intent on finding your clothes but Black's voice stopped you.

"Stay there, Pet. If you're not naked when I come back for you, there'll be punishment."

His voice sent chills down your spine. He wanted you to wait for his return, completely naked and ready for him. You take one look in his eyes and you can tell he isn't joking. If you didn't do exactly what he said, it meant punishment. And that punishment wasn't always pleasant for you. You'd rather not invoke his ire today. He already seemed pretty pissed off about Trunks showing up. You nodded, making yourself comfortable on the bed once more.

"I understand."

Like a good pet you would wait patiently for your master’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, liking and commenting. I appreciate the support from all you guys you're all so nice to me


	7. Spill the Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by unpopular demand, me ^^ Just wanted to give a quick shout out to everyone who has liked/commented/read this story. I really appreciate the support you guys have shown me. You're all such lovely people. Anyways, any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

Goku Black, originally known as Zamasu, was an almighty and divine being. He was a god and he was above such things as petty desire. He would not be defeated by a simple, black stocking. It was the lace band around the top of the stocking that was going to be his undoing.

Every time you moved; he got a peak at them. The bait was simple yet elegant. He wasn't sure if you were oblivious or just acting coy. You didn't seem to notice his lingering stares. There was plenty of opportunity he could have seized and had his way with you. But he was patient. He could bide his time just a little longer and stalk his prey until you let your guard down. The moment for him to strike would present itself. 

Zamasu had only just left, leaving you so utterly alone. Now was the perfect opportunity for him to pounce on you. You were both out on the balcony. It offered a lovely view of the forest below. A gentle afternoon breeze played with your hair and the delicate sunshine kissed your skin. Black was reclined in his seat as you poured him a cup of tea. You turned your back to him and his eyes darkened. Now.

You squealed in surprise when you felt something snag you around the waist. You were spun around and pulled back straight into Black's lap. The sudden shift left you a little disorientated and you let out a loud groan. You were straddling his thighs, nose touching his as you stared into his obsidian eyes. You could already see the dark intent they held and it made your knees quiver. He twisted a lock of your hair around his finger, nose barely brushing against yours.

"Did you think I wouldn't catch on to your little ploy?" he whispered huskily. 

You looked at him through your lashes, your heart hammering inside your chest. You swallowed thickly, your pulse racing underneath your skin.

"What are you talking about?" you inquired. 

"I'm talking about this."

You let out a strangled moan as he groped the back of your thighs, fingers sinking into your flesh. He chuckled darkly, his hot breath tickling your skin. His hands rubbed your legs, feeling the contrast of the silk against your skin. He captured your lips in a searing kiss before you could offer a reply. You moaned sharply, hands gripping his shoulders to keep yourself steady as he devoured you in a hungry kiss. His tongue invaded your mouth, coaxing more delicious noises out of you. He completely dominated you, hands groping your thighs and reducing you to a moaning mess.

You had to part when the need to breathe became a priority. You gasped for air, only able to get a few seconds of reprieve before your lips were crushed with another bruising kiss. Black groaned against your mouth, his teeth nipping at your lips as his warm breath fanned over your flushed cheeks. 

"You're lucky I had the common decency to wait until Zamasu was gone" he growled. 

His statement was punctuated by a sharp thrust of his hips. You moaned weakly, feeling how hard he was beneath his clothes. You didn't think he'd be this turned on by your choice of wardrobe. You really hadn't been planning anything. You just thought a change would be nice to your usual attire. You weren't expecting this result. You whimpered as his nose brushed your neck.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Black mused. "Perhaps I should take you in front of him. Let him watch you become a slave to your own desires. Maybe I'd even let him have a turn."

All his filthy words sent heat straight between your legs, blood boiling in your veins as your body burned. The thought already had your mind racing but you couldn’t stop the airy laugh that escaped your lips.

"I thought you didn't like sharing" you commented.

You felt his smile against your skin, teeth bared at your sensitive pulse.

"You know me so well, Pet."

He rewarded you with another buck of his hips, enjoying the broken moan that clawed its way out of your throat. His hands reached for your top and he started ripping the clothes off your body. You protested but he didn't listen. The hunger was gnawing at him like a caged beast. He needed to satiate his appetite.

Your exposed breasts almost bounced just for him. He took them in his large hands, kneading the soft flesh with an expert touch. He watched your face start to heat up, a lovely flush spreading all the way to the tips your ears. His thumb brushed against your nipple and the nerve sent pleasure straight to your core. You let out a loud whimper arching into his touch as he continued to toy with you. He brought his lips down to a sensitive tip, sucking the hard bud into his mouth. Your nails started to dig into his shoulders as he sucked and bit. He let go with a loud pop, his thumb replacing his mouth. You whined, your hips rolling against the aching heat beneath his dark Gi. 

His lips attached to your neck, sharp fangs digging into your skin as he bit you. Your nails threatened to start tearing holes in his clothes as he littered bites across your body, blessing your skin with teeth marks and smearing small droplets of your blood across your skin. You almost completely lost it when his teeth started to pull at one of your nipples.

"Black" you whined. 

He paused in his ministrations, a wide grin splitting his face. "Beg for me. Tell me how much you need me, Pet."

Even though he was in a bit of a rush, he still found the time for this. It was routine at this point. He wouldn’t do anything else to you until you begged for him. It was a good thing that you had left your dignity behind when you agreed to share his bed all those many months ago.

"Oh God Black, please I need you inside me. Please, fill me up. I ache for your divine seed."

The words spilled from your mouth with practiced ease. It was exactly what he wanted to hear. You yelped as you were turned around and pushed against the table. The abandoned tea set rattled from the impact and almost lost its balance. It wouldn't be on the table for much longer. 

Black started ripping your clothes until they became mere rags trying to cling to your body. You noted that through his enthusiastic ripping he chose to keep the thigh high stockings on. You felt a cool afternoon breeze brush against your aching heat and you almost slammed your head against the table. Black ran his fingers up your dripping slit and you hissed through clenched teeth. Just as he thought. You were absolutely drenched for him. Black didn't need much foreplay. He had been ready to take you for a while now. It was more of a formality for you. He enjoyed it more when you're positively soaked for him. You wiggled your hips, trying to entice him further.

"Don’t play coy with me" he hissed against your ear.

In one smooth motion he brought his palm down on your backside. You yelled, feeling the sting of his hand. He only waited a few seconds before he did it again, the harsh slap echoing down to the forest below you. Black revelled in each strike, watching your body jolt as you cried out from the pain. He watched your thighs press together in a desperate attempt for friction. 

"Such a filthy mortal."

His hands held your hips in place so you couldn't push back against him. He pressed his chest against your back, enveloping your body with his warmth. It was enough to drive off the nip in the air and your body stopped shaking from the cold. You heard the shuffle of material as Black pushed his clothes aside and release his aching cock. You could feel his arousal pressing against your backside, his skin hot and flushed as he held onto you.

Wordlessly he pressed forward and sank his cock in to the hilt. Your teeth sank into your lips as you tried to stifle the delighted shriek. Your spine tingled with warmth as his hips pushed against your aching rear. He didn’t allow you time to adjust before he started out a rough tempo. But you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Each move was hard and deep and jolted your whole body. With each harsh smack of his hips against your ass you felt a sharp sting of pain. The flesh was still sensitive from his previous assault but it only made your stomach clench as the pain and pleasure mixed into a wonderful concoction that left you breathless. His teeth and tongue were back at your neck, putting new marks into your skin as his thrusts started to become harder, working up to a brutal tempo. The grip he had on your hips was bruising as he buried his cock deeper inside of you, his stomach bunching up into knots from the pleasure that assaulted his body.

The table creaked in protest from the harsh movements. Fine china rattled against the table, the tea cups eventually falling over in the chaos. You didn't care if the tea spilled. You were too caught up in being ravished to care about anything. All you cared about was how high Black was pushing your body, each hard jerk of his hips making his cock brush up against the sensitive spot deep inside you.

The coil in the pit of your stomach was taut, threatening to break at any moment. You whimpered and panted, trying to desperately move against him. Between your whining and failed attempts to reach your thighs, Black caught on to what you wanted. 

He pressed his lips to the shell over your ear, his tongue darting out to taste your clammy skin. 

"Would you like to cum now?"

His husky voice sent shivers tingling down your spine. You nodded your head frantically, pressing your head into the wood of the small tea table.

"Yes, please. Oh, please Black let me cum."

His hand slipped around your hip, darting between your legs to find your clit. He rubbed the sensitive nub in firm circles, pressing down hard when your legs started to shake. The hot coil in the pit of your stomach snapped and you were wrapped in pure bliss.

Your orgasm hit you hard as you cried out. You barely recognised your own voice as you screamed for him over and over again. You could have sworn you heard your voice echo. Black didn't slow down at all, working you through your own orgasm as he chased after his own release, your walls clenching tight around his cock and drawing him to completion. He buried his face into your shoulder, a loud groan tearing from his throat as he released inside you. His hips rutted into your backside, pumping his warm seed into your body. You could feel it coating your walls, causing you to whimper as it overflowed and stained the back of your thighs with sticky warmth.

Your body fell limp against the table. You panted harshly, trying to calm your racing heart as it pounded against your ribcage. You could hear your pulse ringing in your ears, your body trembling as you tried to keep yourself from collapsing. You slowly lifted your head, gazing at the destruction you both had created. Tea was spilled on the table and deck. Chairs were knocked over and tea cups had been destroyed, shattered into millions of tiny, porcelain pieces. The table you leaned on was a little rickety and you were lucky it hadn't broken. You sighed. This was one hell of a mess you had to clean up. 

"Guess I better start cleaning" you mumbled begrudgingly. 

You hissed sharply as Black moved behind you, his cock still plugged into your body. You could feel him starting to get hard again as he leaned over you, hands placed on either side of your head.

"Don't clean it up just yet. We're going to be making more of a mess."


End file.
